oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Revenants/Strategies
Revenants are monsters that can be found in the Revenant Caves, which are located in the Wilderness. They have generous drop tables, consisting of valuable rewards, and are found within level 28-32 Wilderness in the Revenant Caves. WARNING: The entire area counts as the Wilderness. Players will be able to attack you here. How to get there *Using a burning amulet, teleport to either outside the Lava Maze or the Bandit Camp. *Use the Wilderness Obelisks to teleport to the level 35 obelisk, before running north to find the high levelled entrance. *With 57 Woodcutting, one can make a waka canoe to head into the Wilderness. Upon arriving, run north-west to the high levelled entrance. *A Revenant cave teleport brings you directly into the caves, but only at the lower levelled entrance. Note: Without 84 Agility, using the lower levelled entrance is not recommended, as you have to navigate around the whole dungeon to reach the revenants. The agility shortcut leading directly to the revenants requires 89 Agility, but this can be boosted with a summer pie. Mechanics Revenants use all three forms of attack. Their attacks have very high if not 100% accuracy, and will often deal high damage. They will react to a player's overhead prayers and defensive bonuses. By default, all revenants attack with Magic, but will switch to other styles if their preferred choice of combat cannot be used. A revenant's magic attack, which resembles a weaker form of Ice Barrage, can momentarily freeze the player for several seconds. Revenants are also capable of healing whenever their health falls below 50%. However, this food is limited. healing itself.]] To block a revenant's damage and aggression, a charged bracelet of ethereum must be worn at all times. The bracelet is charged by revenant ethers, which all revenants are guaranteed to drop. For each attack the revenant does, it is nullified by a charged bracelet, with each attack consuming one charge. Note that it will not prevent the freezing capability of a revenant's magic attacks. The bracelet is always lost upon death, so do not put too many ethers on it. Setup As revenants have very high accuracy, the bracelet of ethereum is a must when battling them. Appropriate prayer switching, black dragonhide armour and Dinh's bulwark can be used to protect the player better from PK'ers, who bring teleblocks and freezes, and their accuracy will be lowered with black dragonhide, bulwark, and protection prayers. Monks robes offer cheap prayer bonuses at the cost of less defensive bonuses. They are also weak to the Salve amulet and crush style. |-|Ranged = * * (for ) * * (optional but strongly recommended) |-|Melee = * * * (for ) * * (optional but strongly recommended) |-|Prayer = * * * (for ) * * (optional but strongly recommended) Inventory |-|Ranged= Regardless of your inventory setup, you should have a teleportation item capable of bringing you to safety at or below level 30 Wilderness, such as a royal seed pod or charged dragonstone jewellery, in addition to the following: * Dinh's bulwark (optional, but helps with tanking) * Phoenix necklace (optional, for switching with Dinh's and emergency healing whilst tanking) * A Ranging potion * 2-3 Prayer potions (if using Prayer) * Stamina potion (optional) * A gloves switch for charging Bracelet of ethereum with ether (optional) * Looting bag * Some alchs (optional) * Rest food (monkfish or better) |-|Melee/Prayer= Regardless of your inventory setup, you should have a teleportation item capable of bringing you to safety at or below level 30 Wilderness, such as a royal seed pod or charged dragonstone jewellery, in addition to the following: * Dinh's bulwark (optional, but helps with tanking) * Phoenix necklace (optional, for switching with Dinh's and emergency healing whilst tanking) * A Super combat/set * 2-3 Prayer potions (if using Prayer) * Stamina potion (optional) * A gloves switch for charging Bracelet of ethereum with ether (optional) * Looting bag * Some alchs (optional) * Rest food (monkfish or better) Category:Wilderness Category:Strategies